


Little Star, Guide Me Home

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: Starlight, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, fairgameweekend2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Some first dates are meant to be, and for one particular couple, the stars just seem to align for them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Little Star, Guide Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have truly been the best it couldn've been if it wasn't for my friend Katie! Check them out on tumblr - they are pretty darn great! @thetopazvulpix tumblr!

Qrow takes in a deep breath as he takes a small dollop of hair gel "You got this Branwen," he says as he runs his hands through his hair to set the style and takes a deep breath. His mind wanders to the previous week.

_"A-A date?" Qrow stuttered, staring at Clover in shock._

_Clover chuckled, "Yeah, I would love to take you out." He responded with a warm smile. Qrow didn't respond at first, his eyes wandering away from the other. Clover's face fell slightly, "Do you not want to go?" Qrow shook his head quickly._

_"N-No, of course, I do! I just, haven't been on a date in a long time…" Clover paused at that before his face softened and he gave a smile._

_"Qrow I'd be honoured to take you on a date," he told him with a firm nod. Qrow let out a tiny gasp but couldn't stop the subtle blush as it crept up his face._

_"I'd love to."_

At first, Qrow didn't understand why on earth Clover would be interested in taking him on a date, but the more he thought about it. It made total sense. And Qrow didn't mean that in an egotistical way - he meant it due to their chemistry. Ever since they'd met, they’d been almost inseparable, both on missions and even on their own personal time.

It was like something outside of their control was drawing them together.

Qrow gives a spritz of cologne to his wrists and smooths out his shirt - inspecting himself one final time in the mirror. With a satisfied nod, he yanks his jacket from the hook and slings it over his shoulder. With a surprising burst of confidence, Qrow struts out of the bathroom and makes his way across his room.

As he reaches into his pocket, he retrieves a small piece of crumpled paper with neat cursive writing on it - Clover's writing. 

Qrow stares down at the address, his heart beginning to hammer inside his chest like never before. Excitement pools into his chest as he leaves the room; as he walks, his free hand pats his thigh frantically. 

Qrow didn't know what awaited him at the address Clover chose but he didn't want to doubt him. Unlike old dates or relationships, trusting Clover came so naturally to Qrow. Not even for a second did he doubt the other's intentions - he didn't fear rejection or judgment. In all honesty for the first time in forever, Qrow was feeling as light as a feather. 

As he hops down the steps, he notices the address isn't that far from Atlas academy. The closer he gets to his destination, Qrow grows exceptionally peppier. He shifts his jacket to the crook of his arm to allow his hands to flap repeatedly. The cold air of Atlas wasn't even bothering him - in fact, it was quite refreshing. 

By the time the cold finally starts to penetrate his good mood, Qrow was at his destination. It looks akin to nearly every other so-called “green” space in Atlas, except this one actually lives up to the color in the name. Qrow took note of the buzzing fire dust embedded in the outer fence, in the lamp posts scattered about the area, around the frames of the shaded benches, warming the air in and around the park. 

Such heat allows for actual grass and plants to grow, the color so vibrant that it’s somewhat of a shock to Qrow’s senses - so used to the whites and grays of the rest of the city and tundra. At the heart of the little park, though, is what Qrow sees to be the main attraction, a small, well-kept blue pond - where a tall figure was standing. 

"Hey there handsome," Clover calls out with a smirk on his face, watching as Qrow makes his way over towards him. The other looks around with his mouth slightly agape as he takes in his surroundings. "This is known as the "hearth of the city" and honestly it's one of the biggest charms of this cold robotic city," he explains with a smile as he joins the other in his admiration. 

"I never knew how much I'd miss grass, not even the trees, just grass," Qrow says with a laugh, causing Clover to chuckle in response. "I can't believe how warm it is in here, even with fire dust, it feels surreal," He continues quietly while staring at the pond before them - small fish swimming just below the surface. 

Clover nods, "Yeah some rich folks moved in from Anima," Clover gestures to the picnic blanket behind them, and as they sit down, he continues to speak. "They missed their home so they decided to add this park in - to bring some of that scenery here." Clover leans back and lets his eyes wander up to the sky above them. 

"After Oasis park was built, however, the most unusual thing happened." 

Clover points up to the night sky where several grey clouds floated lazily above them. "In Atlas, the light pollution makes it almost impossible to see the stars. You have to go pretty far out into the tundra to get a good view most days" Clover says, pointing upwards where the clouds slowly start to part almost as if on cue. 

"But here for some reason - you can see almost every star and constellation possible." As Clover finishes, the soft twinkle of stars break through the vanishing clouds, clearly visible against the dark abyss of the sky. 

"Woah...yeah I see what you mean," Qrow starts with a gasp as he points to a specific part of the sky, "and hey that's Ursa Major!" His face breaks into a wide grin at the familiar sight. Clover watches him with soft eyes as he gives a fond little nod.

"And there's the tip of Nevermore's Plight! You can see the shape of the beak and eyes," Clover says excitedly as he takes Qrow's arm and guides his gaze in the direction of said constellation. Qrow whistles in admiration.

"I've only seen that a handful of times." 

"Can you point out the guiding star?" Clovers asks with a devious smirk and raised an eyebrow. 

Qrow scoffs, "That's easy." He puffs out his chest and with barely a second’s glance - his points directly at it. Clover blinks at him in surprise. 

"Damn, you really know your stars." He says with a small blush. 

Qrow waves him off with a laugh, "Where I grew up, you had to know these things." As he talks, his voice becomes more quiet and forlorn. Clover looks at him quietly, taking notice of Qrow's sudden mood shift. He racks his brain for ways to elevate their conversation once again. 

"Did you know sometimes you can even see the Aurora borealis here?" That got Qrow's attention.

He looked over to Clover with curious eyes, "Really? Now that's something I've never seen." He says with a smile as his gaze once again rises to the sky. Clover smiles warmly as he places his hand atop of Qrow's and squeezes it gently. 

"Maybe we'll get lucky?" 

Qrow gave a short laugh before smiling towards Clover, " Heh, I don't think we'd get _that_ lucky - it is a nice thought, however." He gives a pleasant hum as the idea though. 

A comfortable silence falls between the two as they just continue to enjoy the other's presence, the moon looming over the pair like a protective guardian. After a few minutes of stillness, the clouds shift again; both men's arms shoot up to point.

"That's Serpentine's Folly!" They both shout out in unison - they pause and stare at each other. Within seconds the pair burst into a small fit of laughter. Each only causes the other to birth into another fit of giggles when one attempts to stop. The resulting breathlessness causes Clover to snort after a particular inhale. 

He flushes, "I...I..."

"You have the most beautiful laugh," Qrow tells him in a genuine tone - his mouth slightly agape in a lopsided smile. Clover gulps nervously as he scratches behind his ear and chuckles sheepishly, the blush on his face deepening.

As the pair admire each other in silence, they find each other starting to grow closer, as they slowly begin to close the gap that existed between them.

"Will you kiss me Qrow?" 

That question surprised Qrow but he just gave a short nod in response and pulled Clover in - kissing him gently at first but slowly delving deeper into a rougher kiss. As Qrow took a firm hold on Clover's hair, he was pinned down against the ground by the other, one of each of Clover’s hands on his chest and waist. Qrow was glad they had the park to themselves that evening.

Soon, Clover's hand began to explore more of Qrow, but the other took it and shook his head gently and the pair broke apart. "N-Not tonight." He whispers with a tremble in his voice and Clover nods understandably, kissing him on the nose and then rolling onto his back beside Qrow.

After another brief silence, Qrow decides to bite the bullet on the question rattling around inside his head. He gulps quietly and leans up, resting on one elbow and looking in the direction of Clover. 

"I wanted to ask if...you wanted to keep dating?" He phrases the question in an odd manner, almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer. Clover blinks at him in confusion before a rumbling laugh is heard, as his hand reaches out and takes Qrow’s free hand. 

"I'd love to." He answers. 

Relief washes over Qrow as he relaxes into Clover's warmth - resting his head on top of the man's chest and lacing their fingers together fully. Upon feeling Qrow's tense body ease, Clover smiles warmly, pulling the other into an even tighter and snug embrace. They only shift once, rearranging their limbs slightly to allow Qrow a better view of the sky above.

Not long after, a small purple streak begins to waft across the sky above them and Qrow gasps out loud - he truly couldn't believe what he was seeing. As the Borealis weaves its way across the sky, the two become absolutely memorized by the colours and shapes above them. 

Eventually, the static between their two heartbeats fell into complete sync as they shut off the world around them. Everything was perfect - everything was the way it was meant to be. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clover asks.

Qrow turns his head slightly up towards him, taking in every small feature in a calm and wistful way. He would remember this moment for the rest of his days. 

"Yeah, it is." 


End file.
